Funds are requested to provide partial support for the Biology of Aging Gordon Research Conference (GRC) ;"Aging: Evolution to Intervention" to be held at Clarion Ventura Beach Hotel, Ventura, CA, Mar 9-14, 2003. The conference will be organized by the elected Co-Chairs Drs. John Tower, Eugenia Wang, and Rudy Tanzi. The overall aim of this conference is to bring together leading gerontologists in the fields of molecular biology, genetics and physiology to promote a synergistic discourse and exchange on the mechanisms of aging. State-of-the-art sessions are scheduled in several of the critical areas of experimental gerontology. Session topics include: Evolution of aging, Insulin-like signaling and life span, Mitochondria and oxidative stress, Aging diseases and healthspan, Stem cells and tissue repair, Genomic instability and aging, and Hormonal control of aging. Each session is designed to integrate model systems with studies of human health. The title of this meeting, "Aging: Evolution to Intervention" refers to two themes that reach through each session. The first is the study of aging from an evolutionary standpoint. Significant advances have been made in our understanding of life span as an evolved life history trait and this understanding has guided and informed analysis of the genetics, molecular biology and physiology of aging. Second, the field as a whole is rapidly evolving from one of primarily correlative studies to one focused on experimental and medical interventions into the aging process. Funds are requested to provide reimbursement for the conference fees and travel expenses of approximately 46 speakers plus the Conference Co-Chairs. In addition, funds are requested to support the expenses of approximately 10 graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and new, junior faculty who would benefit from and contribute to the conference. Significant funding is also provided by the Gordon Research Conference Organization, and additional funds are being solicited from private foundations and industry.